Motor vehicles are provided with steering systems including a steering column that upwardly extends into the passenger compartment where it is interconnected with a steering wheel. To accommodate varying physical attributes and driver comfort preferences, the steering systems of modern vehicles are also equipped with a mechanism that permits the steering wheel to be adjusted upwardly or downwardly. Such a feature, which is commonly referred to as “tilt steering”, also facilitates driver entry into and exit from the vehicle.
A locking mechanism is provided for retaining the steering column in an adjusted position. The locking mechanism must be released to adjust the steering column. Typically, the locking mechanism is released by actuation of a lever by a hand of the driver. Usually this involves a rearward movement of the lever by the left hand.
However, all known arrangements are associated with disadvantages. Most significantly, known arrangements for facilitating vertical adjustment of a steering wheel expose the steering column or otherwise provide an undesirable visual impression when the steering wheel is downwardly pivoted to its lowered position. Consumer purchasing decisions and owner satisfaction are significantly affected by vehicle styling, including interior styling. As with the vehicle exterior, interior vehicle designs often seek an uninterrupted visual impression. Heretofore, the steering arrangements for motor vehicles have frequently been unable to attain such a visual impression with a tilt steering application.
Referring now to FIGS. 1-7, prior art methods of attaching a cover inside a steering column assembly 9 are shown. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a method of heat staking a cover 10 to an inner surface 12 of a steering column sidewall 14 using a heat stake tool 16. The cover 10 is secured to the steering column sidewall 14 by having heat stake tools 16 melt plastic heads 18 forming a bond between the plastic head 18 and the steering column sidewall 14. The process including melting the heads 18 to the cover 10 using heat stake tools 16 at either an upper orientation as shown in FIG. 1 or a combination of an upper and a side orientation as shown in FIG. 2. This process also potentially melts the steering column sidewall 14 at a burn area 20 as a result of interference between the heat stake tool 16 and the steering column sidewall 14. Furthermore, having the heat stake tool 16 melt the head 18 from two orientations as shown in FIG. 2 further complicates the securement of the cover 10 and increases manufacturing costs. The steering column assembly 9 is required to have an aesthetically pleasing design while providing a functional component. As a result, there is not enough clearance for the heat stake tools 16. Furthermore, the cover 10 does not provide an uninterrupted visual impression because the cover 10 is disposed on the inner surface 12 of the steering column sidewall 14 thereby exposing edges 22.
Another method of securing the cover 10 to the steering column sidewall 14 is shown in FIGS. 5-7 having the cover adhered to the inner surface 12 of the steering column sidewall 14. Typically, tape is used to secure the cover 10 to the inner surface 12. The problem with this method is that the tape usually loses adhesion and the cover becomes unsecured. Furthermore, the cover 10 does not provide an uninterrupted visual impression because the cover 10 is disposed on the inner surface 12 of the steering column sidewall 14 thereby exposing edges 22.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a steering arrangement for a motor vehicle which permits the steering wheel to be vertically adjusted without exposing the steering column and provides a generally uninterrupted visual impression. Specifically, it is desired to provide a cover for an orifice that provides the generally uninterrupted visual impression while properly securing the cover to the steering column sidewall.